


Who Is In Control?

by RainbowLSparrow



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Branding, Brotp, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt: Forced to their Knees, Prompt: My way or the highway, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Sad Ending, Sadism, Schrödinger's relationship basically, Torture, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, prompt: held at gunpoint, prompt: manhandled, psychological whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow
Summary: Story written for the third day of Whumptober 2020.No 3. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAYManhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint"I beg you! Don't hurt him! You can do anything you want to me, but don't hurt him ... "Jaime could do nothing else but beg them. He no longer had any control over his body, he could not even physically speak. He could only beg them in his thought.He knew, however, that none of his pleas would help. He could hear them deciding what to do between them, which of the team members would fall first, which later. How they could have helped their cause.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen & The Team (Young Justice), Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Jaime Reyes & The Team (Young Justice), Members of the Team & Members of the Team (Young Justice)
Kudos: 8





	Who Is In Control?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who Is In Control?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847457) by [RainbowLSparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowLSparrow/pseuds/RainbowLSparrow). 



> Hey!  
> It's me Rei!  
> After momentarily switching to the Young Justice comic, I return to the Young Justice cartoon.  
> Finally, I can throw myself on two of my favorite characters from the animated version. I have a weakness for Impulse and Blue Beetle, I like them too much!  
> I hope I've managed to come up with something decent.  
> I cross my fingers and leave you to read!

"I beg you! Don't hurt him! You can do anything you want to me, but don't hurt him ... "

Jaime could do nothing else but beg them. He no longer had any control over his body, he could not even physically speak. He could only beg them in his thought.

But he knew that none of his pleas would help. He could hear them deciding what to do with each other, which of the team members would fall first, which later. How they could have helped their cause.

As they talked about all this, he couldn't help but despair. They could hear everything he yelled at them, yet they had mutually agreed to pretend they couldn't hear him. For a moment he had almost thought, that they could not really feel him anymore, that they had found a way to silence his conscience, it didn't take him long to realize how much they really enjoyed his suffering. How much they enjoyed sharing their plans with him, knowing how helpless he was in the face of that situation.

At first, he had tried to establish a sort of dialogue with the knights. He had largely succeeded. It was a ping pong of insults, but somehow he felt like he had some sort of control. Everything had been taken from him, but at least he still had that. His team would soon understand what was happening, they would set him free and everything would be as before. Or at least that was his hope.

But the days passed and all the team's attempts were unsuccessful. Then one day, they found a way to break it.

Touching Bart was enough to do so.

Since Bart's arrival in their time, they had found themselves in tune almost immediately. In a very short time, their friendship had grown very strong. They spent a lot of their time, both on missions and in their free time together. It was Jaime most of all to ensure that Bart could integrate into their historical period.

He had noticed some strange habits of his and the way he looked at him when he was Blue Beetle, he thought it was simply something due to the fact that the other was from the future, he realized that things were more complicated only when the other revealed one of the main reasons why he went back in time.

He had been warned of the possible future risk of becoming a puppet in the hands of the Reach, but despite his best efforts, he hadn't been able to change that fate, but he never stopped hoping and believing in his friends. And his friends had never stopped doing everything they could to bring him back to save him from the Reach.

Each of their plans was carefully crafted, but none in Young Justice had full control over their group's most unpredictable variable, Bart. Impulse in name and in fact.

Controlling Bart was already quite difficult under normal circumstances, but by that time it became impossible. Driven by fear for the future, for humanity, for himself, for Jaime. His actions were increasingly instinctive and hasty.

He had begun to make increasingly reckless and unconventional moves, he had gone so far as to ambush him alone, without the support of others, so strong was his desire to free him from the grip of the Reach.

The knights by then had already gotten all the information they could about Bart and knew exactly what would hurt him the most.

As soon as Bart stepped in front of them, they were quick to counterattack, expecting such a move at that point. It didn't take long for them to pin him against a wall, and as soon as they managed to neutralize his powers, the beetle grabbed him and began to fly away from the place.

Bart began wriggling in his arms, yelling at him. Every expression that creased his face was a mirror of the terror he was feeling at that moment.

Jaime wished he had control over his body so he could stop everything he knew was going to happen. He wanted to scream, look away, free himself, stop hearing, cry... but there was nothing he could do.

He could only watch as his own hands gripped Bart, as they forced him to his knees to the ground in front of him, and as the beetle over which he had no control began to hurt Bart, held steady under the threat of the scarab's weapons.

If with his powers Bart was able to resist many things, he did not know in these conditions how much and how long he would be able to resist.

Inwardly he begged the Reaches to leave him alone, but they knew full well that if they hurt Bart, they would hurt him, and that was exactly what they wanted. They wanted to see him fall, give up his will, stop fighting, lose all certainty, and surrender completely to their will.

"I beg you! Don't hurt him! You can do anything you want to me, but don't hurt him ... "

Vain thoughts, they wouldn't do any good, he knew, but he couldn't stop begging them to let Bart free.

The boy kneeling in front of him was more and more terrified, in his eyes veiled with tears, he could see a fragment of his past.

How many times had he had to experience something like this?

How much harm had he already been done?

How much had he suffered to be next to Blue Beetle, even when Jaime was in control?

Jaime had asked himself over and over again since he had discovered the truth, but only then did those questions come back to appear in his mind with arrogance, in all their gravity.

He felt so stupid for not giving due importance to all that information, all those details, not being able to see the big picture.

“Impulse! You will no longer enter into our plans, we will make sure that the message arrives! You already know how we operate! "

This last sentence was enough for Bart to abandon all contact with the present reality, his eyes wide open, seeing another scenario, his ears hearing other words. He began to cry and tremble uncontrollably. In silence, he dared not breathe, he dared not move.

The scarab threw him against a wall and pinned him there. An iron to block the feet, one to block the hands raised above the head.

Jaime saw his hand controlled by the beetle rise and position towards his friend's chest. He screamed into his mind with all the strength he had. He insulted the Reaches, prayed them, begged them not to, but he already knew it would happen anyway.

He saw the laser came out of his raised arm and crash into Bart's chest. It wouldn't kill him, but it would inflict great damage.

For hours he was forced to hear his friend's agonizing screams as the beetle tortured him with the laser. He had burns everywhere, he would never forget the smell of burning flesh and the complete helplessness he was feeling in that situation.

“How about leaving a more personal memory? Maybe a nice lightning bolt! "

The scarab was quick to execute. The laser burned the skin, cutting a bolt into his chest. Bart was still conscious, but he had long been in a profound state of dissociation, resigned to his fate. It held up only thanks to those irons that blocked him. As soon as they were removed he fell to the ground and remained there without moving.

The beetle picked him up again and took off, headed for the new Team shelter.

Bart's function was also to send a message to anyone who got in their way. They were now in full control of the beetle. What happened to Impulse would happen to whichever of them got in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's me again!  
> When I started writing, I honestly did not imagine such a thing would come out, I'm a bit shocked honestly ...  
> I am suffering immensely for my children. I swear to you that even if it doesn't seem like this, I actually love them!  
> In any case, I hope that this thing in the form of pain hasn't disgusted you too much and that maybe it has entertained you at least a little!  
> See you next story!


End file.
